All My Regrets
by Wo Ai Ni16
Summary: They were high school sweethearts separated by their dreams. Now Inuyasha’s a famous actor and Kagome’s a hot model. They want each other but it's so awkward when Kagome’s working for Inuyasha’s wife, not to mention Kagome's engagement to his best friend.
1. Our Last Night

**All My Regrets  
****By Wo Ai Ni16**

**

* * *

**

**_Complete Summary: _**They were high school sweethearts separated by their dreams. Now Inuyasha's a famous actor and Kagome's a renowned model coming back home from Europe. They still love each other…but how awkward can it get when Kagome's working for Inuyasha's wife? It doesn't help matters also when Kagome is currently engaged to Inuyasha's best friend (and hint, it's not Miroku).

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Last Night**

It was graduation and the entire class was currently baking outside the high school grounds for the graduation ceremony. All 254 off the senior graduating class were currently melting under the layers of their robes and wished for the ceremony to be over. They wondered for the umpteenth time that day why the ceremony wasn't simply held in the school auditorium. Who cared about school tradition when you're just asking to have skin cancer out here in the sun?

"Takahashi, Inuyasha," The principal announced.

Inuyasha smirked and walked up to the platform with a swagger in his step. Girls swooned at the sight and his girlfriend, Kagome simply rolled her eyes. His antics were typical and all too predictable for her.

As the principal handed him his diploma, Inuyasha suddenly gave her a bear hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. He held out his diploma high, waving it in the air and cheered. The other guys on the soccer team cheered for him. He was their captain after all.

"When I almost believe him to be incapable of making a fool of himself, he proves me wrong and serves to further mar the family name," a cold baritone voice said next to Kagome.

The young woman turned around and smiled at Sesshoumaru, "Be nice, nii-chan, it's graduation and he's entitled to have some fun…" she turned her gaze to Inuyasha to find him blowing a kiss to her, making her sweatdrop. "Er…" She waved at him timidly as the other students laughed at the couple.

"You were saying?" There was a smirk on Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Oh be quiet, nii-chan."

Inuyasha finally stopped his little show and walked back over to his seat next to Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her and pecked her on the cheek. "You know I love you, right?"

Kagome giggled and snuggled into his arm. "Definitely, you say it all too often."

"Brother, you should refrain from your antics. It simply confirms our beliefs of your stupidity."

Izayoi lightly smacked Sesshoumaru on his shoulder. "Now Sesshoumaru let's just all be nice for today. We don't want to ruin the mood."

Kagome shrugged out of Inuyasha's shoulders.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Ugh, it's just too hot Inuyasha, keep your hands to yourself. I'm sweaty enough as is."

"I like it when you're sweaty," An evil glint appeared in his eye, "Especially when it makes your skin all shiny, it just makes me want to lick—Oww!"

Kagome elbowed him roughly in the ribs, "Not with everyone else around!" She hissed heatedly under her breath.

"Aww come on, you didn't have to hit that hard."

Izayoi coughed to interrupt anymore of the conversation. Honestly, she didn't have to know about her son's love life, even though she knew deep down that he's no longer a virgin. Beside her, Sesshoumaru continued watching the ceremony as if he heard nothing.

And thus, the afternoon continued, with the heat slowly melting the entire audience.

* * *

"Inuyasha there you are!" A bald man made his way over to the group with his son Miroku following not too far behind.

"Mr. Houshi, hey." The two groups met and exchanged greetings.

"Say, where's your father?"

"Keh, like I care where that old man is."

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi admonished. "I'm sorry, but he's still upset over Inuyasha's career choice. He didn't like it when Inuyasha refused the family business."

An understanding dawned on Mr. Houshi's face, "Oh I see… Eh, don't worry my boy, I'm sure with your looks girls will kill to see you in the big screen."

As the two adults talked the teenagers stood a distance apart to have their own conversation.

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome said to her cousin. "Where's Sango?"

"Ha! Sango went off to the bathroom to change, she was practically stuck to her robes."

"You know what, Yash, I think I'm going to go change too. I'm wearing a dress under this and I don't want to ruin it before dinner," Kagome said, walking towards the direction of the bathroom.

"You sure you don't want me to help you undress, Kags?"

Kagome simply waved him off and Izayoi cleared her throat. "I prefer if you don't say things like that around me… and anyone else for that matter," Izayoi said.

"Aww, mom, I was just trying to be helpful. And besides, it's not as if I haven't seen her naked before."

Izayoi sighed and covered her face with her hand.

Mr. Houshi laughed and patted Inuyasha on the back. "Yeah, with that kind of charm Inuyasha definitely has what it takes. Just you wait, Izayoi, soon your son will be famous and all the girls will be after him."

"Honestly, Ryujiro, I don't want anymore girls after my poor boy. Imagine all the jealous women plotting things for Kagome."

"It can't be that bad can it?"

Miroku laughed at his father's ignorance. "Dad, you don't know how scary the wrath of jealous women can be. Kagome's just lucky that everyone respects Inuyasha enough that they won't try something on her."

At that moment, Kagome and Sango emerged in their semiformal dresses, their robes on their arms. "Sorry we took so long," Sango said giving Miroku a chaste kiss, "there was a long line in the bathroom."

Izayoi said, "So are we all ready to go to the restaurant then?"

"Will the old man be there?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I urged him to come. Let's just hope he gets over all this."

"I'll take Kagome in my car. We'll just follow behind you guys." And with that Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and headed off to the parking lot.

* * *

Kagome enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair as Inuyasha's BMW convertible sped down the freeway. "So your father's still not coming around, ne?" She said with a tentative glance to her boyfriend of four years.

"Keh, as if I care. He can go just stay at home and fuck himself."

Kagome sighed. She saw how tightly he gripped the shift gear which showed that he was clearly bothered by the entire situation. Kagome reached out and placed her hand over his. Their eyes met and he gave her a soft smile.

"Listen, Kags, I was wondering... are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I already finished packing. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could spend the night at my house."

"Oh..." Kagome blushed, knowing the implications of what they were going to do that night. "Of course, Inuyasha, I'll come."

Inuyasha turned to her and smirked. "I'll make it worth it, Kags."

* * *

Later that night the entire family and Kagome arrived at the Takahashi mansion, satiated and ready for bed. As a servant welcomed them in Inuyasha saw his father standing in the entrance hall, as if he had been waiting there the entire time.

"Good evening, dear," Izayoi greeted her husband. Inutaisho gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning to greet Kagome.

"Staying for tonight?"

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"And you, you're still set on being an actor?"

"Keh, got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Yeah, that's what I thou—wait, what?"

"I decided," Inutaisho said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder, "that I shouldn't try to control your life. If you don't want to work in the family business that's fine. I just hope that you're absolutely certain that you want to pursue this."

"I am."

"Very well. Good night then, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome. Your mother and I will go to sleep now. Just remember not to make too much noise; our bedroom is right next to yours mind you."

When they were finally out of earshot and Sesshoumaru went up the stairs Kagome groaned. "Oh my God! I can't believe your father just said that!"

"Keh, seems like the old man has a sense of humor after all. Come on, Kags." He grabbed her and threw her petite body over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, put me down!"

But he was already hopping up the stairs, easily skipping ten steps at a time. As they reached his room he kicked the door closed, making sure to lock it. He lightly tossed Kagome onto his bed and he followed not too far behind, pouncing on her and showering her with kisses.

"I-Inuyasha! S-stop!" Kagome laughed, trying to squirm away from him. But Inuyasha just pinned her down and proceeded to kiss her down the length of her neck. "It tickles!"

"Keh." He stopped and sat beside her. Kagome followed his example and looked at him.

"I just remembered, what am I supposed to wear? I didn't bring any clothes."

"You don't have to wear anything."

"Inuyasha!"

"Okay, okay! I'll give you one of my t-shirts." He walked over to his walk-in closet and pulled out an extra red shirt that said "Bite Me." He tossed it over to Kagome.

"Thank you." she picked up the shirt and went to the bathroom to change. Inuyasha followed her not too far behind. He tried to control himself when Kagome unzipped her dress, clad in nothing but a matching bra and panties.

Very, very lacy panties that were practically see-through.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Damn, bitch, you're hot. Do you know how much you turn me on?" Inuyasha walked over to her and pinned her to the wall, kissing her hard.

"Mou, Inuyasha, let go and let me change."

"Keh... are you sure you want to wear anything? I take it back, just wear what you have on right now and come join me in my bed."

"No," Kagome giggled, "Now be a good little puppy and maybe I'll give you a treat later." She shrugged on his shirt.

Inuyasha sighed. He missed the sight of those panties already. "Fine, bitch, but it better be good. Now come, I wanna talk about some stuff."

Kagome paused in brushing her hair. He seemed so serious all of a sudden. "About what?" She put the brush down and looked at him apprehensively. With that kind of tone she doubted she would enjoy this conversation much.

"The thing is... you're going to study abroad in Europe and I'm going to America for acting school."

"Yes..."

"It's going to be at least four years, Kags. What are we supposed to do?"

"Do about what?" She was starting to get scared now. Inuyasha hardly looked normal when he was this serious.

"Us, Kags. Long distance relationships don't work, you know that."

"But our relationship is special, Yash, we should be able to make it work. Why are we talking about this? This is ridiculous!"

"Maybe at first Kags. Maybe for the first year or so our relationship will survive. But what will we do after that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kags, believe me, a long distance relationship won't work. Just look at Sesshoumaru and Kagura. They quickly decided to let go of each other after the first year."

"Well maybe their bond wasn't strong enough."

"It sure was strong enough if Sesshoumaru almost marked her. Just think about it, Kags. At first it'll be nice talking to each other on the phone. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder. But after awhile you'll establish your own life in Italy and I'll live my own in NYC. At that point, talking to each other on the phone will turn out to become more of an obligation, rather than an actual relationship."

"So what are you saying?!"

"Maybe it's time to let each other go Kags." Inuyasha bowed his head down. He refused to let Kagome see the tears in his eyes.

"I don't understand you Inuyasha, why are you pushing me away? This is the time when we have to keep our relationship strong! And... I love you. You know that, you idiot!"

"I know, and I love you too Kags." He looked up at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Dammit, I love you so fucking much that it hurts."

"Then why should we do this? Let's just try to stay together."

"It won't work out, Kags. Believe me. It's better to let each other go now while things are still easy on us."

Kagome grasped his arms and cried. She didn't ever want to let go. Ever. "You'll be the only one for me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hugged her back. "I know. And you'll be the only woman for me. Any woman is second best to you. Just stay strong Kags. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again in the future."

"And we'll pick up where we left off?" There was a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, we'll pick up right where we left off."

"Okay." She smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Now, come on. I want to make our last night memorable." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. He furiously took of his shirt and unzipped his pants, letting it fall onto the floor. He began to trail hot kisses down her throat.

"Mmm... Yash." Kagome shrugged out his shirt and wrapped her arms around his back.

The hanyou made quick work of her bra and panties, tossing the shredded cloth on the floor. Kagome mentally groaned. There goes another set.

Inuyasha took off his boxers and pressed his body into Kagome, their two bodies fitting together snugly like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Placing a blanket over their naked body, Inuyasha reached over to the lamp beside his bed and shut off the lights, leaving the room in darkness.

Needless to say, Kagome hardly slept a wink that night and Inuyasha was one happy hanyou.

* * *

Well, here I am filling out prescriptions at my internship when my muse suddenly banged me on the head with this fanfic. After struggling to contain it for three hours, I couldn't help it anymore. I just had to find the nearest computer (in a hospital of all places) and type this down. So here you have it, another fanfic to add to my ever-growing list of incomplete fanfics. Don't worry, I know. I'm a very sucky, irresponsible author.

So yeah, to prevent yet another fanfic being posted without any hope of ever being completed, I made a vow. I wrote pretty much all the chapters to this fanfic before I posted it. So yes, this fanfic is already complete in a way. All I have to do is some editting and insert a couple of filler chapters. Thus, be rest assured, this fanfic will be complete.

Please take the time to leave me a review and tell me what you think. I do my utmost best to come up with fairly original ideas so that I can prevent adding yet another fanfic to the pile of crappy clichés out there. For the first time, I will accept flames just for this chapter. God knows I deserve it, after leaving you guys in the dark for so long. Just remember to have a bit of mercy. I'm a senior in high school with a long life ahead of me and only one computer. I can't afford to have this computer burned by a flame. Otherwise, no more fanficcies for you.

Meanwhile, here's a preview of the next chapter... just because I'm cruel like this...

_"So I guess... this is goodbye? ... I love you, Yash. Don't you ever forget me. I'll never forgive you if you don't. We'll see each other in four years, okay?" _

_"Well Kagome this is your big break. Just wear that hot dress and strut your stuff. The people love you, darling!" _

_"Oh my goodness Kagome look, look! This is an article about that hot Japanese American actor I've been telling you so much about. Just look at him, isn't he gorgeous?! Ugh, I love him so much! Whoever that woman is, she's lucky to have him." _

_Kagome gasped when she saw the headlines on the page. She hardly noticed it when the tears started pouring down her eyes, making her mascara run down her freshly blushed cheeks. There on the front page was a picture of Inuyasha. But it wasn't his naked chest that she was staring at. It was the words, written there in bold letters. For the first time, she wished she didn't understand English. Then maybe she wouldn't be so heartbroken. On top of his picture were the words, "INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, HOT FRESH ACTOR NOW MARRIED! DETAILS INSIDE ON THE SECRET WEDDING!" Kagome whimpered and threw the paper away. If he was going to forget about her, then fine. She can easily erase all her memories of him. _


	2. Farewell to my Old Life, Welcoming

**My Regrets  
****By Wo Ai Ni16**

* * *

**_Complete Summary: _**They were high school sweethearts separated by their dreams. Now Inuyasha's a famous actor and Kagome's a renowned model coming back home from Europe. They still love each other…but how awkward can it get when Kagome's working for Inuyasha's wife? It doesn't help matters also when Kagome is currently engaged to Inuyasha's best friend (and hint, it's not Miroku).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Farewell to my old life, Welcoming the new**

It was a tearful day at the airport. The Higurashi, Houshi, and Takahashi family gathered around Kagome to see her off. They went together throughout the checkpoints, but when they reached the waiting room, visitors were no longer allowed in.

"Take care my baby girl. Remember to email us every weekend, alright? I'll worry for you." Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her daughter in another hug.

"Don't forget to bring back souvenirs, 'kay neechan?" Souta said.

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Figures that's all you'd be thinking about. No, I won't forget."

Miroku went over to give Kagome a quick hug. He would've hugged her longer, if Inuyasha weren't there. Despite the brief contact, Inuyasha was already growling at Miroku to stay away. "I'll see you soon, cuz. Sango would've wanted to say goodbye too if she didn't have to go take care of Kohaku. In a way, it's good that she's not here. We don't need to add to the waterworks, right?"

Kagome giggled at Miroku's sad attempt at a joke. But hey, at least he was trying to lighten the mood. "I'll miss you Miroku. You take good care of Sango, you hear?"

"Roger that, boss." Miroku winked.

"Japan Airlines flight number 65 is now boarding. Please proceed to the gate."

"Well, I guess that's my flight." Kagome turned to Inuyasha, the last person she had to say goodbye to. "So I guess… this is goodbye?"

"Keh," Inuyasha looked down and stared at the floor. "Guess so, wench."

Kagome went up to hug him. Everyone else started to walk away, wanting to give the couple some privacy. "I love you, Yash. Don't you ever forget me. I'll never forgive you if you don't. We'll see each other in four years, okay?"

"I'll miss you Kags. Give me a call when you get there and settle down, okay? I don't care what time you call me."

"I'll do it." Kagome smiled up at him and hugged him tighter. "I love you so much Inuyasha, I really wish I didn't have to say goodbye."

"I wish so too Kags. But modeling is your dream, so go on! You definitely have the body for it, as I was so well reminded of last night." Inuyasha smirked down at her.

"Hmph, you'll be lucky if I even get to model at all with all those hickeys you gave me. I wouldn't be surprised if they become permanent."

"Keh, it's the way I mark my woman." Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into her hair breathing in her sweet jasmine scent. "Remember that you're the only woman for me. Even if I end up going with any woman, she'll be nothing compared to you. No one else will ever take your place. Ever."

"Last call for Japan Airlines flight number 65."

Inuyasha smiled gently and pushed her towards the gate. They'd have to separate here. "You should go now, wench. Good luck and keep in touch, okay?"

Kagome smiled and waved. It hurt so much to leave him. "I love you, Yash. Take care and good luck with acting okay?" He would be going on a flight to New York City in just a week.

"See you, Kags." He watched until crowds of other passengers hid her from his view. He turned around and walked away, feeling alone for the first time in four years.

* * *

_**Six years later…**_

"Oh baby you look so hot!!! I swear if I weren't gay, I'd be all over you! You look good enough to eat." The Japanese fashion designer moved around his model like a hawk, searching for any imperfections but found none. "You're perfect, darling, just absolutely perfect!"

Kagome laughed at her friend's antics. "Thanks, Jakotsu."

"I'm simply saying the truth, darling, no need to thank me."

"I think it's your dress that's making me look amazing." Kagome smiled and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. All of Jakotsu's designs had a Japanese element to it. The entire dress was western-style, with wide, draping sleeves. However, the entire dress was made with kimono fabrics blended together with beautiful sheer chiffon.

As Jakotsu fussed and made final arrangements to her dress, Kagome recalled the last six years of her life. Italy was a very beautiful place, and she did not regret her decision to study and start her career here one bit. As she studied traditional art in a university she worked part-time modeling for a designer, Jakotsu. Kagome was so happy that she found him and made quick friends with the man. He was the only Japanese person around and hanging out with him took away much of her homesickness. When she graduated she finally started working fulltime for Jakotsu. He was just a newcomer to the fashion industry but Kagome knew that with his unique designs it would only be a matter of time before Jakotsu is known worldwide.

"You okay there, darling? You seem to be lost in thought."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Jakotsu. I was just daydreaming."

"You know what, you should get out more. For a model you have little to no social life. Where's the man in your life Kagsybabe?"

Kagome giggled but didn't want to bring up the issue of Inuyasha. Jakotsu still did not know about him even through their friendship of five years.

Jakotsu noticed her reluctance and decided to drop the matter. It would be Kagome's big debut as a new model. Tonight's show was national and Jakotsu was hoping that Kagome would be easily noticed amongst the other Italian models. It's just the sort of thing she needed for her new career to take off. "Well Kagome this is your big break. Just wear that hot dress and strut your stuff. The people love you, darling!"

Kagome nodded and walked over to the small curtain that blocked her from the audience's view. "Wish me luck!"

"Break a leg, darling! Now go sell my dress!"

* * *

Meanwhile, almost halfway on the other side of the world stood a best man desperate to get his fiancée to a certain wedding. "Come on Sango, please!" 

The love of his life sighed for the umpteenth time. "No, Miroku."

"But babycakes…"

"No! Inuyasha's betraying Kagome! Why the hell does he have to go marry her look-a-like, dammit?!"

"But Sango-baby, everyone is already gathering here. It's too late to change his mind."

"That stupid hanyou, I'll wring his neck!"

"Yes, my dear, I'm sure you'll give him a good thrashing." Miroku sighed and looked his watch. The wedding ceremony was about to start in ten minutes. "Look, babycakes, the ceremony's about to start and I have to go calm down Inuyasha before he chickens out. I'll just send him your regards. Will I see you in the reception?"

"That was a stupid question, Miroku. I refuse to answer that."

"Very well, my love. I'll see you when I get home tonight then."

"Hmph. Go tell Inuyasha I hope he dies on top of Kikyo on their honeymoon! And give him a good punch in the stomach for me."

"Will do love, bye!" But his only reply was the dial tone. Ahh, angry women, you gotta love them. Especially in bed. Miroku straightened his tie and shrugged his shoulders. He was about to go to battle with a nervous hanyou, and it will get nasty. Clearing his throat, he knocked the door to Inuyasha's changing room.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

Miroku ignored him and open the door. "Now, now, Inuyasha, that is no way to treat your best man. I'm just here to calm you down. Now repeat after me, inhale… exhale."

"Shut the fuck up, Miroku, I don't have time for this."

"What's the matter?"

"Kagome…" Just the word made Inuyasha sag in exhaustion as if it made him bear the burden of the world. "Dammit, I still love her. Why did I propose to Kikyou again? What was I thinking?!"

Miroku sighed. It wasn't the first time Inuyasha got screwed over by an impulsive decision. At least this time he didn't end up being locked in a room with a gay guy trying to frisk him. Ah, the joys of college years and getting drunk…

Inuyasha continued his pacing. It was lucky for him that he didn't know that his best man was mentally laughing at his expense. It would certainly not help his already irate mood. "And yet, Kikyo's so nice. I mean, I don't think I will ever deserve her. I don't deserve Kagome either, but… aww, crap forget it."

"Do you love Kikyo?"

"No—I mean, yes! I mean—goddammit, I don't know."

"Well… all grooms _are _supposed to love their bride."

"Kikyo deserves so much more. She still loves me, though I don't know what the hell she sees in me."

"And what are you going to do about Kagome?"

"The hell would I know, Miroku! It's not as if I can do anything about her anyway!"

"Just what happened between you two, anyway?" So many years, and Miroku never did get this question answered.

"Keh…" Once more, Inuyasha evaded his question. "I'm sure with her success she'd want to stay in Italy anyway."

"How can you be so sure, Inuyasha? A love like the one you guys had can't be easily broken."

"…" '_Apparently it can be.' _

Miroku started whistling to cover up the awkward silence.

"Shit, Miroku, what should I do?"

"What should you do my friend? The only one who can answer that question is you."

"It's just that… Kikyo's just so, I dunno. So amazing. She's nothing compared to Kagome, but dammit Miroku she makes me happy. She helped through my depression when Kagome left. I can't just ditch her now in our wedding of all times!"

"So you're going on with it?"

Just then the organ began playing. It was Inuyasha's cue to go take his place at the front of the church. "I have to go now, Miroku. I'm not going to give Kikyo pain when she gave me so much joy. Kagome… I'll just have to forget about her."

"Alright then, Inuyasha. Just be satisfied and don't regret your decision. Oh, and before you go," Miroku went up to him and punched him in the stomach.

The action was so unexpected even the hanyou's reflexes didn't block the attack in time. "Holy shit man that hurt! What the fuck?!"

"It was for Sango. Oh, and she also wanted me to say, 'I hope that you die on top of Kikyo on your honeymoon.'"

Inuyasha rubbed his stomach. "The stupid wench is still angry at me?"

"Never more so."

"Hmph… I don't blame her. Well, let's go Miroku."

"Right behind you."

The two men left the dressing room. Inuyasha puffed out his chest and prepared himself for the wedding. If he was so sure about this then why did he feel like he was making the biggest mistake of his life?

* * *

Kagome yawned and put down the parasol. She didn't know photoshoots could be so tiring! Just standing up there in awkward poses was enough to exhaust anyone. 

"We're done for the day, baby! You were beautiful." Jakotsu came up to her and helped her out the robes in the changing room.

"Thanks, Jakotsu."

"Oh, and before I forget darling, my cousin wanted me to give you his number." Jakotsu took out a slip of paper with a couple of digits written on it. "He loves you, baby."

"Bankotsu? You've got to be kidding."

"It's no joke, darling. He hardly notices women. I thought for awhile that he was gay, actually. But it seems you caught his interest. Take good care of him, Kagsybabe, he's a nice guy."

"I do admit that he's handsome."

"Come on, darling, go on a date with him! God knows, you deserve to find a man to make you happy."

Kagome smiled and took the piece of paper and pocketed it. "I'll think about it."

"That's a good girl."

"Oy, Jakotsu!" Mina, one of Jakotsu's workers came up waving a magazine in her hand.

"Mina, darling! What is it?"

"Look who's taken." She tossed the magazine to him.

Jakotsu looked down on the paper with wide eyes. He squealed and showed Kagome the picture. Kagome could hardly have a good look, Jakotsu was shaking the paper in his hands. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

"Jakotsu, calm down! What's the matter?"

"He's married! My little baby is married!" Jakotsu's eyes were teary.

"Your… what?"

Jakotsu stopped and gasped. "Oh, I never told you did I? Well now's a perfect time since I have his picture!" He shoved the picture at Kagome's face.

"Oh my goodness Kagome look, look! This is an article about that hot Japanese American actor I've been telling you so much about. Just look at him, isn't he gorgeous?! Ugh, I love him so much! Whoever that woman is, she's lucky to have him."

Kagome gasped when she saw the headlines on the page. She hardly noticed it when the tears started pouring down her eyes, making her mascara run down her freshly blushed cheeks. There on the front page was a picture of Inuyasha. But it wasn't his naked chest that she was staring at. It was the words, written there in bold letters. For the first time, she wished she didn't understand English. Then maybe she wouldn't be so heartbroken. On top of his picture were the words, "INUYASHA TAKAHASHI, HOT FRESH ACTOR NOW MARRIED! DETAILS INSIDE ON THE SECRET WEDDING!" Kagome whimpered and threw the paper away. If he was going to forget about her, then fine. She can easily erase all her memories of him.

"Kagome? Darling are you okay?" Jakotsu didn't expect this sort of reaction. What on Earth…?

She rubbed her eyes furiously, further ruining her mascara. "I'm fine… I'm just… I have to go to the bathroom." Kagome pushed past him and went into the door, shutting it.

And Jakotsu just stared after her gaping.

* * *

Oooh, the drama! I hope I didn't make it too corny. Now what will Kagome do? Will she call Bankotsu? Will Inuyasha actually die on top of Kikyo? (I hope not, otherwise this story would be done after the next chapter.) Where is Inuyasha's honeymoon? What exactly happened between our favorite couple? So many questions… 

Oh, and thank you, **OxMint-KissesxO**, for putting this up in your C2 archive! And to those who put this on their favorite list!

Anyways, thanks for your reviews you guys! I'll be responding to them shortly, but below are responses to those who didn't leave any emails for me to contact:

**Reviewer Person D: **I'm glad you like my story so much… as for the other fics (laughs shyly) um… no comment? xD

**Bakaviewer: **Yeah, previews are awesome. While I wrote the story they also give me a little backbone to think of what should happen next. As for drama, this fic will be full of it. I just hope I won't overdo it and turn this fic into a cheesy soap opera. Give me a heads up if I end up doing that, and I'll try to fix things.

**Anne: **Thank you (blushes). I think I've improved since the last time I wrote a fic. Tenses used to be a problem for me, but I'm hoping that they're not so bad now.

**Var duh: **Hey, I'm glad you liked the passionate ending. I was afraid at first that it might be too mature for your tastes, but apparently not! Huzzah!

**RooneyDAteacher: **Chuugi, I swear to God this is you xD It can't be Varda, Steph, Sonya, Alex, or Bo. So that leaves you. I'm going to remember to give you an extra hard noogie next time I see you.

**Jenny: **Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**ChuugiChuugiChuugstaahh: **HAHAHAHAHA! A lemon? You're funny. If I end up writing a lemon anytime in my fanfic-writing life, I sure won't give the link to you guys! Ugh, that would be sooo embarrassing.

**Lala: **(lol) Thanks, I hope you'll continue liking it!

* * *

And the ever-present previews… 

"_Oh Kagome, we're going back to Tokyo, isn't this great?! I'll be working right alongside Kikyo, she's a nice little woman, you will just love her. She runs this modeling agency, and she agreed to work with us!"_

_Had Inuyasha and Kikyo walked just a little bit faster, they would have bumped right into our dear little Kagome. _

_Kagome blushed and opted to look down at her coffee instead. This Bankotsu, he was definitely something else… Could she actually be falling for him?_

"_Kagome you're a bit early. You'll have to excuse me, I was just having an early morning snack with my husband—Are you alright? You look a bit pale."  
__Kagome gasped. She looked at Inuyasha as if she saw a ghost. A name she never thought she would speak again passed through her lips, "Inuyasha?"  
__Kikyo looked back and forth between the two. "Oh, well this is interesting, you two know each other?"  
__Inuyasha struggled and finally found his voice, "Yeah. We do." _-- Not too sure if I'll end up including this scene. Depends on how good it will make the story flow when I split up the chapters.

* * *

Please spend a little minute to drop off a review! 


	3. Moving On

**All My Regrets  
****By Wo Ai Ni16**

* * *

**_Complete Summary: _**They were high school sweethearts separated by their dreams. Now Inuyasha's a famous actor and Kagome's a renowned model coming back home from Europe. They still love each other…but how awkward can it get when Kagome's working for Inuyasha's wife? It doesn't help matters also when Kagome is currently engaged to one of Inuyasha's best friends (and hint, it's not Miroku).

* * *

**Chapter 3: Moving On…**

Kagome hardly slept a wink that night. Her thoughts were plagued by her memories of Inuyasha. She cursed under her breath. When had she become so fragile? She promised herself that she would forget about him. She turned around in her bed and looked to her left to see the sun start to rise. Another day in her life…

'_I have to get through this. Come on, Kagome Higurashi, don't be like this, you've never been a loser before. He clearly moved on, so why should you linger in the past?' _She shook off the sheets covering her and stepped into the bathroom. After a nice hot bath, everything should be fine. A hot bath always worked to soothe her nerves.

* * *

As the charter plane descended, Kikyou enjoyed the lovely view of the sun rising in the distance. She turned to her husband and smiled, grasping his hand. "I don't know where you got the idea from, Inuyasha, but I love it. Italy is such a wonderful place for a honeymoon." She frowned when the hanyou only nodded and continued to stare into space. 

Kikyou sighed and thought to herself, '_Why is he acting like this? It's as if he's been unhappy ever since we got married.' _Troubling thoughts began to brew in her head. '_Could he possibly be regretting his decision to marry me? No…it can't be, I refuse to have that little faith in him. He must be nervous about the wedding night, that's all.' _Kikyou herself was a bit nervous herself about the upcoming night as well. She had lost her virginity to one of her serious boyfriends during her teenage years and she was afraid of Inuyasha's reaction to that. How would he act when he discovers that she was not the prim, proper young woman she appeared to be?

"Please fasten your seatbelt, miss, we're descending. We should land within fifteen minutes." A stewardess said, walking by Kikyo.

She simply nodded her head and obeyed. '_Please, let everything work out.'_

Meanwhile Inuyasha was wondering to himself for the fifth time that day why he wanted to go to Italy of all places. Maybe some sick, perverted part of his subconscious secretly wished that he would run into Kagome. Okay, fine, that _is _the reason why he wants to go Italy. But of course, Kikyou doesn't have to know about that. Speaking of Kikyou, Inuyasha refused to do anything with her on their wedding night. Yes, although that may be a bit harsh he didn't want make love to someone that wasn't Kagome, no matter how much the woman looked like her. It just wouldn't be the same.

He wondered if it was possible that he would ever meet Kagome again in his life. He wondered where the fashion district in Italy is. Maybe she was working there? Inuyasha wondered if Kagome was successful in her modeling pursuits. He always made sure to browse through the different magazines back in Japan and found no pictures or any mention of her. '_But with a hot body like that she's bound to do well.' _

Inuyasha yawned and sat back. He might as well enjoy this so-called honeymoon. It's best to think of this as a sort of vacation. Once he gets back to Japan, it's time to go back to the world of filming, paparazzi, and publicity.

* * *

Jakotsu squealed when she saw the headlines on his Japanese magazine. It was the only magazine that catered to the Japanese community and he could always trust it to give him updates on his favorite actor. "INUYASHA TAKASHI IN ITALY? CHARTER PLANE SEEN LANDING, DETAILS INSIDE!" Perhaps it was a message from the gods that they were meant to be together. Jakotsu could just imagine it now… 

"Good morning, Jakotsu, what are your plans for today?"

"Huh? Oh, Kagome, hi!" Jakotsu quickly hid the magazine behind her back. Ever since he found out how upset Kagome was about his beloved he'd done his best to make no mention of the delectable little actor. He still did not know what was wrong with her, but Jakotsu was determined to find out someday one way or the other.

Kagome emerged from the door and stepped into the office. "What do you have there?"

"Hmm, oh nothing." Jakotsu quickly stashed the magazine into his desk drawer. Just then the phone rang. "Hold on a second, Kagome. You go on ahead and try those dresses on. I still have to do some touch-ups to them."

Kagome nodded and took the dress off its hanger to go into the bathroom and change.

Once she was out of earshot Jakotsu answered the phone. "Hello? Jakotsu speaking."

"Hello Gatsuho-san this is Sara, Kikyo's secretary."

"Oh Sara, what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Kikyo accepted your proposal. We will be purchasing your tickets for you."

Jakotsu nearly squealed, but reined in his emotions. It's best if he didn't appear overzealous about the acceptance. Otherwise, it would make him appear desperate to work with Kikyou. Faking nonchalance he said, "Oh that's wonderful! Is Kikyo there now? I want to thank her."

"She's on her honeymoon right now, I'll be sure to tell her though."

"A honeymoon? Well congratulations to the newlyweds. Alright Sara thanks for your call!"

"Good bye Gatsuho-san and we'll be looking forward to meeting you later in the year."

"Oh this is just fantastic!" Jakotsu made a little victory dance around the room. Just then Kagome finished dressing and came into the room. He quickly jumped over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Oh Kagome, we're going back to Tokyo, isn't this great?! I'll be working right alongside Kikyo, she's a nice little woman, you will just love her. She runs this modeling agency, and she agreed to work with us!"

Kagome laughed. "Well that certainly is a surprise. Congrats, Jak, this might just be the big break you're waiting for!"

"It is, darling." Jakotsu sighed dreamily. "But we won't be going for at least six months. That gives me ample time to come up with several collections for Japan!"

"'We'?"

Jakotsu laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Of course, Kagsybabe! How can you expect me to leave you here?"

"I…" But her mind was very slow and still stuck on the fact that she'd be joining Jakotsu's move to Japan.

"Oh come on, darling! You told me yourself how much you missed home. And now that you've graduated… there's nothing tying you down here!"

Kagome grinned. When Jakotsu said it that way it seemed like there were no decisions to make. "Alright I'll go."

"That's my girl. Smile more for me, all I see nowadays are those fake smiles you put on for your shoots." Jakotsu was concerned for his close friend. "Are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything you want."

"I'm fine, Jak, I'm just going through a little something. I'll be over it soon enough."

"Oh… is it that time of the month?"

Kagome didn't want to worry him anymore and decided to lie. "Yeah, just that."

"Ah, okay. And here I was thinking that something bad happened to you." Jakotsu laughed.

Kagome's smile faded when she turned around to the window to watch the people walk in the streets below. '_How I wish it were true. But I'll get over this, I swear. A stupid high school crush won't get the best of me.' _

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and plopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. They just arrived and he was already bored. Why did he choose to go to Italy again? A flash of cerulean eyes and rose lips appeared in his mind's eye. '_Oh yeah… Kagome…' _Although Italy was a fairly small country it was still a big place to try and find a single person. But still, his curiosity got the better of him and he used they honeymoon as an excuse to see the place that took Kagome away from him. 

"Inuyasha? Are you tired?" Kikyou emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple tank top and a pair of sweats.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh…" She couldn't get the disappointment out from her tone.

Inuyasha felt, and not for the first time, guilty. He knew this was all so unfair to her, but Kikyou was the best thing that happened to him since Kagome walked out of his life. He met her three years ago at NYU where he studied at Tisch while she studied at Stern. She looked so much like Kagome that he immediately became infatuated with her. At that time he and Kagome stopped their correspondence because of… Inuyasha shook his head. He refused to even think about that incident again. In the middle of what could even be considered a desperate attempt to have some stability again in his life he needed someone. And that person was Kikyou. At first she refused his advances, not wanting to have a relationship with a man with dreams of becoming an actor. She felt that such ambitions were in vain with all the people aspiring to become famous who only ended up acting for meager pay. In the end, though, his persistence paid off and she agreed to go on one date with him. Inuyasha's charms had an effect on every women and Kikyou was no exception. His passion for acting and success at becoming one of Japan's number one actors made her respect him and realize that some dreams are really worth pursuing.

Inuyasha currently only loved her as a friend, but he was determined to love her as something more. However, deep inside he felt guilty whenever he was with her, which was ridiculous, really, since he and Kagome agreed to part ways years ago. At first he thought that maybe, just maybe, if he waited for her then they could be together but later realized that such an attempt would be in vain. How true his predictions were… With a woman like Kagome it was just a matter of time before she met that special someone. His fingers clenched. The thought alone of her being with someone else in such an intimate manner was enough to make his youkai blood boil.

Trying to distract himself from his increasingly melancholic and violent thoughts he turned to see Kikyou unpacking. If he was going to try and love Kikyou he might as well start now. "Do you want to go anywhere?"

Kikyou stopped and turned to face him. "I thought you were tired." But the hopeful spark in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Nah, a hanyou like me can stand a little excursion. Just give me a second to change."

* * *

Kagome yawned as she exited the café. Although Jakotsu was a very close friend, he was still her boss and with her being his favorite model she worked twice as much as the other models who worked for him. After having a little snack in her favorite downtown café she just couldn't wait to go back home. Another nice, long soak in the bathtub would do the trick. 

She sat down on the bench and waited for the bus to come. Luck seemed to be on her side that day as she saw the bus coming from the distance. Picking up her purse she stood in the queue as they waited for the bus to arrive. Just as she started to walk up into the vehicle she paused when she felt a familiar presence. '_Inuyasha?'_ She tried to concentrate on the aura she felt about twenty meters from where she stood. Lost in her thought, she forgot that she was in a public setting and in the way of the other passengers who were beginning to get annoyed at her.

"Miss?" The driver tried to get her attention. However the young lady paid him no mind. "Miss? Is something the matter?" He could've sworn her eyes momentarily turned completely white before she blinked and finally focused her attention.

Blushing upon her return to reality, Kagome muttered a soft apology before giving her money to the driver and taking a seat. Two more people boarded before the bus doors closed and the driver brought them back onto the main street.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kikyo were on their way walking down the sidewalk when the hanyou stopped dead in his tracks and tipped his head upward, his nostrils flaring and his eyes wide.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" But her husband paid her no attention. Frowning she tried tugging his arm. Still no response.

Inuyasha was stuck in his own little world. '_Kagome?'_ Even in his mind the cry for his former (he cringed at that word) lover sounded desperate and pleading. He stood on his tiptoes and focused his eyes as far as they could see. He could feel her aura… something he missed and longed for dearly these past few years. Her soothing presence seemed to be only twenty meters away from him. Directly in front of him. His eyes caught a glimpse of long, wavy black hair before it disappeared in the doors of a bus. His feet began walking on their own accord towards that direction before breaking out into an outright run. Unfortunately, the sidewalk was busy and there were many people in his way. By the time Inuyasha reached the bus stop the bus was already moving back towards the traffic of the street. He didn't even notice that Kikyou was right behind him the entire time.

Had Inuyasha and Kikyo walked just a little bit faster, they would have bumped right into our dear little Kagome. Instead, Inuyasha just had to content himself with the face of Kagome in the bus window, her features darkened by the window's tinted glass. He didn't realize that his expression was exactly mimicked by Kagome's own wide-eyed, shocked face looking straight back at him through the window. He could've sworn he saw her mouth his name.

Kikyou was beginning to get annoyed, and outright worried for her hanyou. "Inuyasha!" She cupped his cheek and made his face turn to her. His features were still with a stricken emotion. His eyes were unfocused and did not even look in her direction. "Inuyasha, what is wrong with you?! You look like you've seen a ghost!" He seemed to get back to his senses and turned sharply back in the direction of the bus. However, it was long gone. She heard him mumble something incoherent. "Inuyasha…?"

It couldn't have been Kagome. Inuyasha wondered to himself. '_I must be so desperate to see her that my mind conjured some apparition that looked like her. There could be no other explanation.' _But did apparitions have auras? Inuyasha refused to think further into the matter. He needed to move on, now more than ever. Grabbing Kikyou's hand roughly he pretended as if nothing happened. "Want to go to that little café over there? Let's get something to eat."

Unfortunately for Inuyasha being in the café only made things worse because it was filled with Kagome's scent, as if she had been there just recently. If his olfactory senses were not deceiving him, Kagome sat in the same exact chair right across from him where Kikyou was currently sitting in.

* * *

Kagome's face was still ashen when she reached her little apartment. '_Could that truly have been Inuyasha?' _Everything seemed so jumbled to her. One minute she learns that he's married and now she thinks he's in Italy? In the same exact city where she lived? "I must be slowly turning insane," she whispered to herself. "There can be no other explanation. What on Earth could he be doing in Italy of all places?" '_I must be so desperate to see him that my mind started hallucinating… like a thirsty man stranded in a desert seeing mirages of water.' _

She plopped down her bed and laid on it, not caring that she was still in outdoor clothing and closed her eyes. '_I have to get over him. I can't stand being like this, pining away for a guy who's already taken. Mama taught me to be stronger than this_.' With a sudden idea she sat up and quickly reached out for her purse. Fumbling in it, she smiled when she retrieved the folded piece of paper. 'Bankotsu Gatsuho.' Flipping her cellphone open she dialed the numbers.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded sleepy.

"Hello, Gatsuho-san? This is Kagome."

The voice immediately perked up and it took Kagome all her will not to giggle. "K-Kagome? Hey! I told you to stop being so formal and call me Bankotsu. How are you?"

"I'm fine Bankotsu… I was wondering. How do you like to eat lunch together tomorrow?"

* * *

Having lunch with Bankotsu was the best idea Kagome had had in ages. He was charming, refreshing, and, unlike his cousin, very, very masculine. The tight wife beater he was wearing under his unbuttoned casual dress shirt served to remind her of that fact every minute her eyes just happened to land upon his built chest. 

Unknown to Kagome, Bankotsu was well aware where her cerulean eyes would stray every now and then. Chuckling to himself he said, "See anything you like?"

Kagome was still not in her right mind and automatically said, "yes," before she realized her slip-up and covered her hand over her mouth as if to stifle any more stray words. "I mean—I, I." She looked utterly scandalized at being discovered.

Bankotsu laughed and gently patted her other arm. "Relax, kitten (his newly discovered nickname for her). It's all good."

"I'm so sorry, you must think me some sort of wanton… tart."

"Tart?!" Bankotsu leaned his head back and laughed loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. "My lady, if you were aware of the thoughts I have in my head right now, I assure you any of the thoughts you have in your cute little head pale in comparison. In fact, if you think yourself a wanton tart, then I'm afraid of what you'd call me."

Surprised and flattered at the same time, Kagome did not know what to say to that. Kagome blushed and opted to look down at her coffee instead. This Bankotsu, he was definitely something else… Could she actually be falling for him? Looking back up she was met by his dark blue eyes sparkling in mirth. Kagome smiled back. No… she could never fall in love so easily, but her heart was definitely heading in that direction.

Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Bankotsu. Because with her bright smiles, long ebony waves, ocean blue eyes, and an aura overflowing with purity, he was already in over his head.

* * *

3,000+ words… average compared to my overall fics, but so far a record for this one. Didn't expect the two to meet, did you? Well they will meet each other in the real sense of the word in the next chapter. After that there'll be loads of drama (even more than what you've seen so far), a bit of angst, and bits of fluff before we get our couple together. 

I'm currently having trouble whether to make Naraku a normal, evil hanyou or a not-so-normal, evil hanyou with plans for world domination. Originally this fic was written with the former idea. I feel like I need a bit of action here, but I'm afraid that turning this into an action fic will just be too strange a twist. I have a feeling I'll just stick to the original storyline, but feel free to let me know what you think.

Extra super special thanks to Invader Puppet, SecretTruth, and Devil's Psychiatrist (or whoever added this story to "The Tales of a Miko and a Hanyou: Kagome and Inuyasha" C2. Cookies also to anyone who added me or this story (or both) to their favorites. I'm really flattered!

* * *

Anonymous Reviewer Responses:

**Chuugi: **Nah, Kags isn't going to beat up Inuyasha LOL, that would be too OOC. And yes, indeed, you do know where I live... which is a scary thought itself. I kinda know where you live too!  
**Reviewer: **Well I think you'll be pleasantly surprised that I update this fic the same day you reviewed the last chapter.  
**Jenny: **Aww! My parents were close to doing that to me once... glad it didn't end up happening. I sympathize with you!

* * *

The previews!

"_You just have to see her, man. I'm not kidding. She's the one." He could hear Inuyasha's laughter on the other hand.  
_"_Seriously?_ _Well, I really need to see this girl then. She must be one hell of a bitch to make you even consider settling down."  
__Bankotsu laughed and looked over at Kagome's form laying on the bed. "Yeah. I swear, Yash, you won't believe her until you see her. She's an angel."_

"_Kagome you're a bit early. You'll have to excuse me, I was just having an early morning snack with my husband—Are you alright? You look a bit pale."  
__Kagome gasped. She looked at Inuyasha as if she saw a ghost. A name she never thought she would speak again passed through her lips, "Inuyasha?"  
__Kikyo looked back and forth between the two. "Oh, well this is interesting, you two know each other?"  
__Inuyasha struggled and finally found his voice, "Yeah._ _We do." _

Just two excerpts, but they're long ones so they should do. Until next time! Feel free though to check out my other story, **The Jigoku Syndicate **(shameless self-promotion!). I highly recommend it for those who like darker, more action fics. But don't worry it's still mainly romance. It has a different feel from this story, but feel free to try it out and review!


End file.
